PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 12
The 5-5-5's should be removed. At least imo. Read talk page why.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:54, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Removed. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 14:53, 30 October 2007 (CET) Sock...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:50, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:11, 31 October 2007 (CET) Fire Tock says its good but votes great and Xar has no contribs.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:31, 31 October 2007 (CET) :Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 03:43, 1 November 2007 (CET) :: too.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:25, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 23:17, 3 November 2007 (CET) Two votes without contribs.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 14:39, 31 October 2007 (CET) :Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 03:43, 1 November 2007 (CET) 5-5-5 author vote with no explanation on non-meta build — Skakid9090 02:51, 2 November 2007 (CET) :Resolved. Tycn 07:28, 2 November 2007 (CET) , , , , , , , , , , , , , and all have 0 contribs. Phew.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:23, 2 November 2007 (CET) :Anybody going to look into it?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:05, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::Nah. :P Lord Belar 02:28, 3 November 2007 (CET) Resolved. -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 17:55, 3 November 2007 (CET) Some votes seem a little...too high...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'''Victory]][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:01, 2 November 2007 (CET) Nvm...—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Victoryisyours ( ) }. Ferdarkes vote.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:08, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:42, 3 November 2007 (CET) Elya's vote, perhaps some others' votes. Also, its being criticized for just using good skills from an existing build.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:38, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Removed Elya's vote. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:41, 3 November 2007 (CET) This build was archived because of energy management right? (Correct me if I'm wrong). I posted a slight variant on the talk page quite a while back that helps with the energy management of the build (makes Blinding Surge and Entangling Asp cost free) and was wondering if it was worth bringing it out of archives or not for a revote? Unreal Havoc 01:50, 1 November 2007 (CET) :No. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:38, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::I think it should, I think it is superior to the current Assassacaster build with the variant you suggested. The current Assassacaster having shitty energy management as well. Woo hoo 14 energy. yip ee--Shadowsin 05:51, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::Build:A/Mo SoJ Deadly Arts Sin imo. Just about as much energy management as Pdrain, more energy management then GoLE, more KD's, more damage, dw.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:58, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::That does not have more energy management than GoLE on a Sin. GoLE makes two 10 energy spells (In this case Blinding Surge and Entangling Asp) free without putting points into any attribute. Castigation Signet gives you 8 energy if a foe is attacking (which is hard to do if you're knocked down all the time) every 15 seconds, so thats 16 energy in the same time it takes for GoLE to recharge where the Glyph saves you from spending 20 energy. This, in the respect of energy management, is better than the A/Mo and offers better defense against melee by spamming blind if nessacary as the Knockdowns are conditional and, in respect of the signet, have a longer recharge. 'Unreal Havoc' 06:05, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::Do some maths plz. 8 energy/16 recharge = 0.5 energy/second. 15 energy/31 recharge = 0.484 energy/second. So, in terms of e-menagement, GoLE < Castigation sig. Castigation also adds damage. Something I've been wondering lately is why not just use gw:Blinding Powder for blind?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:19, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::::If your going to make a comment at least make sure it makes sense. xD First yeah its .5 energy per second. IF THE FOE IS ATTACKING, which they most likely arent because your far away and they are knocked down. Monks Elementalists Mesmers Rits and all other non melee types normally dont attack so what do you do then? GoLE saves you 20 energy every 31 seconds so do YOUR math right plox. 20/31 :::::::= .65energy/sec. > Cast sig. Ownt.--Shadowsin 06:51, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::The enemy will have a team too, you know. More likely than not, there will be somebody attacking you. Also, your forgetting about the energy cost of GoLE. So really, it only saves you 15 energy. Lrn2subtractkkthx. Pwn'd.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:56, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::5 energy is a small price to pay for two free spells. I run this variant all the time in AB, it does wonders for energy management. I have never run out of energy using it yet. As for Castigation Signet being usable on other players, maybe, but again it's conditional. First you have to use it on an attacking player, now you're saying if that player isn't attacking switch to another? Too condiitonal for my liking. As for using Blinding Powder, last time I checked Blinding Powder didn't do damage and wasn't spammable with it's lengthy recharge time and conditional activation. 'Unreal Havoc' 17:01, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Chances are that you'll want to spike well. And if you want to spike well, you'll want to chain DD + EA + BS + Sigs as quickly as possible. In a best case scenario, you're using that skill slot to save 10 energy (5 from Daggers, 10 of the 10 from asp), since you want to get all your skills off at once without having to precast something in the middle of your spike. So it's either use a slot to get that bonus 0.3 Energy per second while wasting a skill slot, or saving 0.5 energy and have a bad spike. It's a lose-lose situation. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:56, 4 November 2007 (CET) Or you could just say fuck energy management altogether and throw in AoD instead for an even bigger WTFIGOTPWNT spike! :D 'Unreal Havoc' 05:09, 4 November 2007 (CET) :It was archived for a reason. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:14, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah I know, I just love the shock on peoples faces (pun intended) when they realise the got pwnt by an archived ancient build. Shouldn't be archived, it still works, but I guess the opinion of one is outweighed by the many. 'Unreal Havoc' 06:16, 4 November 2007 (CET) Some votes no longer apply.--Shadowsin 15:11, 2 November 2007 (CET) :Something else about this build, Fox Knight-sock. 5-5-5 vote with only contribution to that build.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:39, 2 November 2007 (CET) :: Fox Knight is not a sock. He posted his own build that got deleted in the build stubs section for some reason...EDIT: I believe it was w/o a title xD ftw!--Shadowsin 16:30, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::Really?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 16:38, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::Yes really.http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/Me_Assacaster&action=rate&rating=update Contributions dont show if they were removed or Deleted.Although i suppose he doesnt have as many as your or me :3--Shadowsin 17:53, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::: Do w/e just fix the votes plox ^_^. I want to see the '''Real' Rating, Remove foxknight's too if necessary.Fox knight is my friend so i guess that makes him bias'd, i just dont like him being called a sock puppet when he's not, his build got deleted and trashed on, ask Defiant Elements he was there.He got discouraged so he doesn't post very much anymore.--Shadowsin 17:54, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::Ratings aren't counted as contributions btw.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:02, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::My bad? o.o He still contributed a build that got deleted.--Shadowsin 18:03, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::No, he didnt. If he did, it would show up in his contribs. The admins will probably check both of your guy's ip's too, just in case he is a sock.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:21, 2 November 2007 (CET) Hey Loser whose calling me a sock. Why don't you get your head out of your ass and 'Bold text''GROW SOME FREAKIN BALLS!!!!'Seriously dude. If I was a sock do you actually think I would be bothered by what you just said about me. I did contribute a build to this place and Yea it did get deleted. I fsking Tested that build be4 I even put my ratings up there so I don't want to hear your complaining. When I rate a build I make sure that I have tested that build be4 I ever make my decision. The last build that I contributed could stand up to a really good Assassin build but nobody tested that out for themselves and gave it horrible ratings because they didn't have enough brains and balls to test the build and see the strategy behind it. Maybe instead of Pinging my IP address you should go to a hospital and have a DOC ping your head to make sure there is a brain an not some hot air from a loser who probably can't do much to contribute on this site but complain about people who give good ratings without actually testing the build for themselves. So pop your mouth from your mothers tits and grow up.--Fox Knight 05:08, 4 November 2007 (CET) :And I bet you admins thought I was bad at times. :D Looks like an IP ban is coming your way. Unreal Havoc 05:11, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Contributions to pages that have since been deleted don't show up. However, I think we can restore said deleted page and then checkuser. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:00, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::He's not a sock. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:02, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Eh, my mistake.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:06, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::After reading through this section again, i learned that i fail more.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:11, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Can someone check the votes on the build.... Two 0's JUST to put it in the trash, and the last zero is incorrect. I changed the tags for AB and PvE only.--Shadowsin 02:55, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Check votes plox. --Shadowsin 03:16, 4 November 2007 (CET) (indent reset) look, even if the build passes, its still gonna get the PvX:WELL tag. Alpha fireborn 05:15, 4 November 2007 (CET) Rapta's vote puts the build at 0 effectiveness, which I believe would be reserved for a build that simply didn't work. If his goal is vote balancing, I promise you that my vote will be edited to balance his as well. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:20, 2 November 2007 (CET) :The ''relative effectiveness with the existing build is 0. A "0-0-0" rating is one that is commonly claimed for a build that does not work. That, however, is not a 0-0-0 rating. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:58, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::Says the one who votes 0-0-0 just to get a build he doesnt like thrown into the trash >.>. If the build is unfavored anyway no need to make the author feel worse.--Shadowsin 05:27, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::It failed to pass vetting anyways. Lord Belar 02:33, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::It only failed to pass vetting due to Lord Belar's and Rapta's extremely low votes. Prior to them the build was vetted into Other at about 2.7. cedave ( _buildpage) 17:48, 3 November 2007 (CET) There will always be an inherent curve which effects all votes that considers a builds relative effectiveness as opposed to its objective effectiveness, it's not a bad thing, it's simply part of understanding a builds practical effectiveness. Given that fact, it's perfectly legitimate to argue that a build's relative effectiveness is 0 if it is so completely outclassed by other, comparable builds, such that there is no valid reason why someone would use the build in question in favor of that other build, even if the build itself works. Of course, there will always remain a question as to what constitutes a "completely outclassed build," but, nevertheless, given that the original argument, as evinced by Cedave's original statement, seems to assume that a 0 in effectiveness must mean that a build's objective effectiveness is 0, which is not the case, and thus the argument is moot. Hmmm... looking back, that seems unnecessarily confusing... but, the point stands. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:12, 4 November 2007 (CET) Remove bad people's votes plx. Terror 06:44, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Resolved by Tycn. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:07, 5 November 2007 (CET) Votes outdated due to nerfs.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:01, 4 November 2007 (CET) (edit) Please deal with this user. He's repeatedly violated policies after my warnings, as shown here. After I revamped this build, he re-reverted it. I'd like considerable mediation here. Guild of Deals is starting to get on my nerves. Shogunshen 17:57, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Dealt with. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 18:31, 4 November 2007 (CET) I know the build looks like a joke, but tbh, it actually does work. Ursanway is popular in certain areas including many elite missions. Remove 0-0-0's plox.Bob fregman 19:13, 4 November 2007 (CET) :/agree - Rawrawr 19:22, 4 November 2007 (CET) :: ONE skill is not a build... its a joke. if you wanna make a team build go ahead, but this is just sad. Alpha fireborn 20:15, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::Think about it though-you don't really need anyother skills, when in bear form or whatever all your skills are replaced with bear skills....so really as long as your out of battle when not in ursan form you don't really need any other skills (maybe rez but that's a bout it...)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 20:32, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::::When people make a build containing Ursan blessing and other skills, they get trashed for "lawls ursan replaces ur skillz". So i figured, why bother with the skills. Ursanway is one of the most effective ways to beat elite missions atm.Bob fregman 21:00, 4 November 2007 (CET) LFM for Ursanway is pretty self-explanatory — Skakid9090 20:34, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::::Ursanway might be working very well, but I still think it's not a build to be placed on wiki. Every normal player can add that skill to her/his bar. They don't have to check wiki, copy the template code and save it as template. Totally useless. Still owning tough ^^ -- 'Ss Heretic' 21:09, 4 November 2007 (CET) Requesting all votes to be removed, build moved to stub and will be re-written [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]'*'[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|talk]]'*''' 20:40, 4 November 200 7 (CET) :Build moved and re-written. [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|talk]]*''' 23:05, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::Requesting that talk page be archived as most of it no longer applies to the build. Enigma 23:34, 4 November 2007 (CET) Votes removed, talk page archived. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:55, 4 November 2007 (CET) I wasn't aware using 2 skills was "needlessly complex" — Skakid9090 22:28, 3 November 2007 (CET) :There's about half the skill bar. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:32, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::B-surge bars are complex too then, spike assist, wards, blind, energy management, knockdown, very complex ;) — Skakid9090 03:35, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::Bsurge blinds with one skill. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:35, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::It unconditionally blinds AoE with 2, along with providing +40 and regen =D — Skakid9090 03:38, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::It conditionally blinds with three every 3 seconds or unconditionally blinds with two once over half a minute. Also, this isn't a Bsurge. But you might as well take Bsurge + GoLE on a necro. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:41, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Also might not even spread it if there's a condition already on you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:42, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::The bar is not that complex. Summon minions, look for someone who's about to die, cast AP. If your minions are having trouble, start whoring Necrosis. If they're taking a beating, use Shadow Sanctuary + Plague Sending. Hell, most warrior builds are that complex, just in looking for someone you can beat on effectively while trying to hold aggro and survive at the same time, plus making sure the entire team stays rezzed and knowing when to GTFO if you have a hard rez. --71.229.204.25 03:45, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::::MM's are better when they're making minions, for DPS and diverting damage, not wasting 5 seconds to try and spread disease, only for AP to wear off or realize they have another condition on you. Also, a build that's somewhat usable in a boss fight is good. That might just be me though. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:47, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Warriors are better when they're tanking, for DPS and diverting damage, not wasting eight seconds to try and charge adrenal skills, only to pop Frenzy at the wrong moment and get wrecked by five casts of SF at the same time. See, I can do worst-case scenarios too. AP = minion spam. If a PvE enemy is dying, they're going to die. If you Plague Sending Disease instead of Blind, all that does is set your monk back a handful of energy. Bosses have mobs around them. Also, stop double-editing, it's rude. --71.229.204.25 03:52, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::That's great. Except mine isn't a worst case scenario. What kind of warrior uses Frenzy in PvE? Oh, that's right. A moron. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:56, 6 November 2007 (CET) Sucks now due to nerfs.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:01, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Archived. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 06:05, 4 November 2007 (CET) Build-Specific refers to any issue pertaining to the removal of votes. See resolved issues here GftE and AR nerfed.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:01, 4 November 2007 (CET) :I'm not saying that these builds don't work at all (the exception being critical spear), I'm saying that they were nerfed and the votes need to be changed to reflect the nerfs.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:20, 4 November 2007 (CET) No longer has infinite energy.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:01, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Still used — Skakid9090 03:39, 7 November 2007 (CET) Requesting removal of vote by User:Timeoffire45 as it lacks absolutely any sense. You do a run in up to 7 minutes without getting destroyers near the dragon, kill them with ease and get 1-5 d-cores per run http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Lolwutfaivu.JPG. [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]'*'[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|talk]]'*''' 10:37, 5 November 2007 (CET) :He gave it a great rating, quit bitching.--Shadowsin 05:36, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::He changed his rating nigga, i ain't bitchin. [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 22:08, 6 November 2007 (CET) Back in stubs for rewrite. Requesting vote removal.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer| — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:45, 6 November 2007 (CET) It would be nice if someone took a look at the votes. Greevar seems to not even have looked at the build, and HyruleanHyroe gave a 5 effectiveness then said it wont work in many situations(what?).--Coloneh 05:51, 6 November 2007 (CET) Deletable vote from User:Morten. Doesn't clearly understand toucher e-management and therefor his whole explanation for the ratings is moot. -- (gem / talk) 10:05, 6 November 2007 (CET) :He didn't say anything untrue about e-management... any misunderstanding he has about e-management is from the reader's perspective and his comments about touch rangers having many weaknesses in PvE is true and they aren't as efficient in PvE as they are in PvP. His point that you would probably want another build over a toucher is also true. Dancing Gnome 11:06, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::10-15 seconds is what I can run without using OoB even once. Using OoB I can run the build many times longer. Imo that is a blatant misunderstanding and can only result from either a) never using the build or b) never using the build how it's supposed to be used. -- (gem / talk) 15:50, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::It is true that touchers can easily be replaced by what he mentioned, and his reasoning is detailed and understandable.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 16:36, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::From the policy: '''A vote must be based on facts.' If I'm interpreting this incorrectly, then please explain me how it should be interpreted, but as far as I know that e-management stuff is nowhere near facts and it's one of his major arguments. -- (gem / talk) 17:01, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::When did everything get run by the exact letter of the policies? =\ Anyway, his point (however exaggerated) is that you'll run out of energy quickly (which you will, even with OoB) and other classes do better at emanagement. -- Armond Warblade 19:27, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::When did a wiki not follow it's policies? Well, atleast this wiki doesn't, that's for sure. -- (gem / talk) 21:13, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::::It's a fact that it could easily be outdamaged by another party member and is a waste of a slot. It's also a fact that other wiki's dont abide by every word and letter of their policies, that's for sure.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:35, 6 November 2007 (CET) Vote removed. Gem, it would be relevant to your complaint to read PvXwiki:Ignore All Rules. - Krowman 22:10, 6 November 2007 (CET) :do that again and I'll feel forced to leave this wiki. You CANNOT DELETE MY VOTE BY SAYING THAT MY REASONING IS FLAWED. who on earth gave you the right to do so?even my parents never ever thought showing such disrespect im my 26 years of life, and now, you come and strike one OPINION of mine? we're questioning freedom of opinion here. this wiki is getting out of hand again. I'm extremely disappointed.--Morten 22:21, 6 November 2007 (CET) :not to mention this site's policies. bah. this all makes me extremely sad. --Morten 22:23, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::When you're outight wrong by saying energy runs outin 10-15 seconds, your vote is removed. — Skakid9090 22:26, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::I said this with the PvP touch ranger, but most of the votes on this wiki aren't based on facts. Look around and you'll see a lot of them. Really, go look! - Anon :::: This is how a toucher works. 40-50energy.---->15 sec decent DPS spamming.----> 0 energy.----> OOB and you get almost 20 back. ----> 15 secs decent DPS/2 spamming.---> rinse and repeat. You really think i haven't ever used a toucher? bleh. and gem's one has even a 10e shout to make things worse.--Morten 23:15, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::Don't spam the same thing around different talk pages (especially when you're wrong) — Skakid9090 23:19, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::writing it twice is not spamming. now get serious.--Morten 23:21, 6 November 2007 (CET) Morten's vote is back, +rant. Lord Belar 22:43, 6 November 2007 (CET) :of course it is. delete moar useless and ill-thought votes before mine plz,kthx --Morten 22:44, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Your vote is baed kthx. - Rawrawr 23:24, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::but your opinion counts as much as mine, therefore it should be allowed to exist. --Morten 23:28, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::But four other people just on this page disagree with you, and your opinion does not matter as much as all of theirs combined. Lord Belar 23:34, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::err,what kind of answer is that? I dont recall ever reading anything like that around this wiki. correct me if im wrong. --Morten 23:37, 6 November 2007 (CET) made up my mind. you kiddies can keep going with your useless elitist bullsh*t, you just lost a serious contributor. gratz and bye.--Morten 23:45, 6 November 2007 (CET) :The whole thing is a bunch of nonsense since most of the votes on this wiki are so non-descript that if they said "kajsdfkljadsklfjafkl," it wouldn't be less descriptive. Since those votes will never be dealt with properly, it seems to me that people are abusing the "letter of the law" to take out votes they don't like. And nobody will ever mention that the 1000's of other votes are bad because nobody cares about those votes. This really should be part of vetting policy discussion because I do see that this could cause further potential problems. - Anon :lol bai --71.229.204.25 02:35, 7 November 2007 (CET) Jcdooley2003, Altair07, Bowflight, and Vlaunir-Possible socks?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:32, 6 November 2007 (CET) Author vote without good reasoning and a user with no contribs.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:01, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Though this should probably be a seperate topic, remove his vote on the Build:R/Mo Cripshot Ranger too. Shogunshen 01:27, 7 November 2007 (CET) — Skakid9090 01:14, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:47, 7 November 2007 (CET) Vote by Abomb7894 shows basic misunderstanding of the build's use, vote by Lord Justin K shows he's doin it rong. --71.229.204.25 02:16, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Resolved by DE. --71.229.204.25 02:29, 7 November 2007 (CET) Requesting removal of vote by Xex - puppet. [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]'*'[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t'']]*''' '''* 22:10, 6 November 2007 (CET)